<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Won’t Hurt Much Longer by bepreparedf0rhell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538477">Won’t Hurt Much Longer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bepreparedf0rhell/pseuds/bepreparedf0rhell'>bepreparedf0rhell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motionless in White (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Domestic as fuck idk, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Spooning, Threesome - M/M/M, cute idiots, positive affirmation, sad boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bepreparedf0rhell/pseuds/bepreparedf0rhell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chris is having a hard time mentally and Ryan and Justin just want him to be okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris “Motionless” Cerulli/Justin Morrow/Ryan Sitkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Won’t Hurt Much Longer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistycadavers/gifts">feistycadavers</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was originally supposed to just be the same storyline with just Chris and Ryan but then Marina and I galaxy-brained in Justin while screaming back and forth at each other in dms at some ungodly hour in the middle of the night, so. Idk blame the Brain Worms or something.</p><p>Also, a heads up: this may well be the sappiest thing I’ve ever written. If you’re one of those people who doesn’t like nice things and is enraged by fluff, this one’s not for you, homie. Otherwise, enjoy these three being potentially the cutest boyfriends there’s ever been.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryan pulls up to Justin’s place, honks the horn. In just a few moments, Justin emerges, and Ryan can’t help but smirk at him. It’s been a little over a week since they’ve seen each other, and every time they’re reunited, Ryan just can’t help but hyperfixate on how capital ‘B’ Big Justin is for at least a few minutes. </p><p>Justin slides into the passenger seat of the car, smiles at Ryan and leans over to kiss him. Ryan kisses back, letting his hands find Justin’s cheeks and pull him closer just for a moment. He smells freshly washed; the scent of the pineapple body wash he uses is still sticking to his skin and his hair’s clearly damp. He’s wearing an oversized and soft hoodie, and Ryan has to resist the urge to climb into it with him. He makes the mental note to steal it later. </p><p>Ryan manages to break the kiss, reaching down into the center console to hand Justin the coffee he’d brought him. Justin takes it, taking a sip and closing his eyes as he swallows it. Ryan watches his Adam’s apple bob up and down, and he sighs. </p><p>“That’s fuckin’ good,” he mumbles, taking another swig of it before putting it down. Ryan nods. </p><p>“It’s from that stupid place that Chris likes that’s way too expensive. I figured maybe if I brought him some of his favorite shit it might help. I also ordered one of those pretentious vegan pizzas he likes so much that we have to go pick up,” Ryan informs, and Justin nods. </p><p>“Have you heard from him?” he asks as Ryan puts the car in gear and starts backing out of Justin’s driveway. Ryan shakes his head.</p><p>“No. Still just one word text responses and won’t answer my calls.”</p><p>“Mine either.”</p><p>About a half hour later, they pull into Chris’ driveway. As Ryan had expected, every shade on every window he can see is drawn and the late-January snow in the driveway and on the sidewalk hasn’t been shoveled. </p><p>“Do we have… a plan, or are we just going in?” Justin asks Ryan suddenly, and Ryan looks up at the house again, shrugs, thinks about it. It dawns on Ryan that Justin’s never done this before, never had to show up at Chris’ place to try and pull him out of whatever abyss he’s fallen in inside of his own head. Ryan himself has done it multiple times over the years and while he doesn’t have it down to a science, he’s got some tips. </p><p>“I don’t know. The house’ll probably be a mess. Don’t say anything about it. He’ll probably be a mess. Don’t say anything about it. Just be calm. Be gentle,” Ryan tells him, giving him a soft look. “No matter what state we find him in, he’ll be okay,” he assures, and Justin nods slowly. “You’ll be okay, too,” Ryan adds, and Justin smiles, his brown eyes finally hitting Ryan with a gaze. </p><p>“I know,” Justin whispers, leaning into Ryan for one more kiss. “C’mon.”</p><p>Justin grabs the pizza out of the back of the car and Ryan grabs the drink carrier with the coffees in it and they head toward the front door. Ryan smirks when Justin’s hand finds its way to his arm to steady him as they walk through the snow. </p><p>Once at the door, Ryan knocks. He’s not expecting an answer, and he doesn’t get one. </p><p>“Chris? It’s Ryan and Justin,” he calls. Still nothing. He digs in his pocket for his keys, pulling them out and flipping through a few before settling on one. He unlocks the door and he and Justin step inside. </p><p>Immediately, they’re hit with a rancid smell. They walk through the entryway and down a hallway to the kitchen, and Justin immediately seems to find the culprit of the smell; a bowl of fruit on the counter that is fully rotten. He picks it up and dumps it into the trashcan under the sink, putting the pizza down on the counter. </p><p>Ryan turns and makes his way towards the stairs, able to hear it as Justin starts to follow him. Once at the top, they start down the hallway to Chris’ room, the tv blasting out of the crack his door’s open. Ryan raises an eyebrow; last he’d known, Chris hadn’t had a tv in his room.</p><p>“Chris?” Justin calls, making Ryan jump just slightly. There’s mumbling from inside the bedroom and the tv gets quieter. </p><p>“I’m in here,” Chris’ voice is quiet but there, and Ryan pushes open the door. As he’d suspected, the room’s a mess. There’s clothes flung about everywhere and dirty dishes and takeout containers littering Chris’ bedside table and the floor beside the bed. The tv looks like the one from the living room, shoved on top of his dresser with some sort of goofy home renovation show playing on it. Ryan’s not sure he believes Chris had actually been watching it. </p><p>“Hey, babe,” Ryan says quietly, shuffling a few things off the nightstand and putting the drink carrier down. “Brought you some coffee.”</p><p>Chris’ brown eyes are unfocused as he looks up at Ryan, but he takes the coffee anyway and takes a deep drink of it. Much like Justin had, he closes his eyes and takes it in for a second before doing anything else. </p><p>“Thanks,” Chris whispers, and Ryan nods. </p><p>“Need anything else?”</p><p>Chris shakes his head, looks around. </p><p>“God, this is fucking embarrassing, isn’t it?” he asks, and Justin chimes in before Ryan has a chance to. </p><p>“No, of course not,” he says quietly, his tone gentler than Ryan thinks he’s ever heard it. Justin steps out from behind him and rounds the bed, climbing in under the sheets with Chris. He holds his arms out expectantly and Chris lets himself fall back against his chest. Justin pulls him in, holds him close, and kisses his hair. </p><p>Ryan climbs in with them, sandwiching Chris in between them. Justin opens his arms to let him in and he positions himself against Chris’ shoulder, his arm tightly wound across his stomach. Ryan’s tired enough to fall asleep within minutes, and a glance at Chris’ face tells him he’s not the only one. </p><p>“You comfortable?” he mouths to Justin as Chris’ eyes close, and Justin shakes his head. </p><p>“No. Let him sleep, though,” he whispers back, and Ryan smiles, cuddling his head back into Chris’ shoulder. </p><p>When Ryan wakes, he’s alone in the bed. He panics for a second until he steps into the hallway and hears the shower running and Justin’s quiet voice floating towards him. He peeks around the not-quite-closed door and sees the shower curtain closed, Chris’ arm appearing above the rod as he scrubs himself. Justin’s on the closed toilet lid babbling about something. Ryan’s really got no clue what the fuck he’s talking about, but he also knows that Justin’s go-to way of comforting is to just ramble about whatever pops into his head in the hope it’ll distract whoever he’s talking to. </p><p>Ryan smiles to himself, stepping back into the hallway and making his way to Chris’ room to clean up the mess. He makes quick work of it, throwing the clothes into the closet and stacking dishes and trash into an empty laundry basket to haul it downstairs. Once he’s got the dishwasher filled and the trash taken out, he puts some of the pizza out on plates, microwaves it, and takes it upstairs. </p><p>Chris and Justin are back in the bedroom, Justin against the headboard of the bed and Chris between his legs leaning back against his chest. Justin’s arms are around him and he’s holding one of Chris’ hands in both of his, mindlessly tracing the tattoo work on his wrist with a finger. Both of them look up as Ryan enters, and Chris even smiles a little. It’s not much, but it’s something and it makes Ryan’s heart flip over in his chest. </p><p>“Pizza,” he says, sitting on the edge of the bed and handing both of them a plate. Chris looks at it with an eyebrow raised, and Ryan shakes his head. </p><p>“Don’t even think about it. Me and Justin are eating this fucking cardboard to make you happy and I paid almost $30 for this one stupid-ass pizza, so you’re eating it,” he says, and Chris chuckles quietly. </p><p>“Fine,” he says, his voice raspy and low. Ryan watches him until he takes a bite, trying to suppress his laughter as he watches Justin take one too and make a face like the pizza bit him back. Ryan takes his own bite, chews, and swallows, and does his absolute best to pretend it’s not disgusting. Which, of course, it is. </p><p>Either way, though, Chris eats both of the pieces on his plate and asks if he can have Ryan’s second, which he’s honestly happy to get rid of. Justin gulps all of his down, but Ryan’s pretty convinced that Justin’s a walking talking garbage disposal, so it doesn’t surprise him. </p><p>“Thanks,” Chris says as he takes a gulp of his coffee once they’re all done. Ryan nods. </p><p>“Of course. You feel any better?”</p><p>He nods, looks up at Justin. </p><p>“A little. I’m glad you’re both here.”</p><p>Justin smiles, squeezing Chris and puckering his lips for Ryan. Ryan laughs, leaning forward to kiss him. As he’s pulling away Chris leans forward too, his eyes much more suggestive than they’d been a couple seconds before. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Ryan asks, and Chris nods. “Nothing has to happen. We just came to spend time with you.”</p><p>“And I want you to spend time with me,” Chris responds, reaching out to pull Ryan in further. “All I want is for the two of you to spend time with me.”</p><p>Ryan gives in, catching Chris’ lips in a slow kiss. Chris is soft, needy, and Ryan can’t help but melt into it. Chris’ hand finds its way to Ryan’s face, caressing his cheek gently, and Ryan reaches one hand around to Justin and puts it on his thigh just to make sure he doesn’t feel left out. </p><p>Chris breaks the kiss with Ryan and turns to pull in Justin’s lips. Justin lets out a little groan as Chris shifts in his lap, and Ryan’s absolutely positive it’s because he’s fully hard already and Chris is intentionally rubbing up against him after feeling it on his ass. </p><p>“Please,” Chris whispers, looking at Ryan and then back at Justin. </p><p>“Tell us what you want,” Justin murmurs, his hands massaging Chris’ shoulders while he waits. Ryan nods. </p><p>“It’s all about you, babe,” he confirms, and Chris bites his lip, thinks about it for a second. His eyes close and Ryan’s pretty sure for a minute there he’s just enjoying Justin’s massage. </p><p>“I want…” he starts breathlessly, his eyes opening. “I just want both of you,” he says, and Ryan reaches for his hand and holds it tightly. </p><p>“We’re here,” he says, and Justin stops massaging to lean forward and let his head hang over Chris’s shoulder. </p><p>“We’re right here,” Justin assures, turning his head and kissing Chris’ cheek. He trails kisses down his jaw and neck too, stopping at his collarbones and then making his way back up. </p><p>Ryan feels a twitch in his pants at the sight and leans forward past Chris’ shoulder, kissing Justin deeply. Chris lets out a little whine and both Ryan and Justin smile into each other’s lips. </p><p>“That doesn’t feel like it’s about me,” Chris says, smiling too when Ryan pulls back enough to see him. Ryan shrugs. </p><p>“You wouldn’t tell us anything.”</p><p>“I want you,” Chris starts, glancing at Justin. “To spoon me and fuck me. And you,” he levels his gaze back with Ryan. “To hold me and make out with me,” he announces, and Ryan’s eyes float to Justin, whose eyes are wide and the look on his face makes him look like he’s about to actually explode. </p><p>“I love a man with a plan,” Ryan says, reaching forward and pulling Chris’ soft cotton t-shirt over his head. Justin pulls his hoodie off and then reaches for Ryan, who lifts his arms above his head for him. </p><p>In a flurry of awkward limbs and rushed movements, they’re finally all naked a minute later. They arrange themselves accordingly to Chris’ request, and Ryan catches his lips in a soft kiss as Justin kisses up and down the back of his neck and shoulders, his fingers already making their way down lower to warm him up. </p><p>Chris gasps into Ryan’s lips as Justin slides a finger into him, and Ryan wraps his arm around Chris’ torso, pulling him closer and nestling his hand between Chris’ back and Justin’s stomach. Justin scoots a little so that the three of them are pressed together just about as tightly as they can get and Ryan bites Chris’ lip gently, his tongue asking for access into his mouth. Chris grants it, a breathy moan escaping him as Ryan’s tongue works in time with his own and Justin continues working him open. </p><p>“Ready, baby?” Justin whispers, his lips playing at Chris’ ear. Ryan watches as he bites his earlobe gently and Chris’ eyes close and he sighs. </p><p>“Yes,” he manages, and Justin nods, stretching his neck to kiss Ryan one more time before backing off to position himself correctly. Ryan can’t quite see, but he knows the second Justin’s inside of Chris because Chris’ eyes shoot open and Justin lets out this low guttural sound that almost sounds like a growl. </p><p>“You’re so fuckin’ beautiful when you’re taking dick, y’know that?” Ryan whispers, and Chris hits him with a wicked little grin that, if he were standing, would’ve probably made his knees weak.</p><p>“Mmm,” Justin grumbles, his mouth pressed against Chris’ shoulder. His eyes are closed, long dark lashes draped down his cheek. His arm’s made its way around to Ryan, his hand planted firmly on his hip, fingertips squeezing as Chris moans from where he’s tucked safely between them. </p><p>Ryan can see and feel Chris moving from Justin’s thrusts now, slow and steady. Ryan’s impressed; he’s sure it’s damn near impossible for Justin to stay so controlled. </p><p>“Take it, baby, take his dick,” Ryan encourages, and Chris nods just slightly. Justin grunts something Ryan can’t make out against Chris’ shoulder. “You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Ryan adds to whatever it was. </p><p>“Tell me you love me,” Chris requests, and Ryan does so at once. </p><p>“I love you. I love you so much,” Ryan affirms, kissing him again, doing everything he can to pour his soul into it.</p><p>Chris turns his head when their lips part, looking over his shoulder at Justin expectantly. Justin smirks, nodding. </p><p>“I love you too. Of course I do,” he says surprisingly coherently, and Chris connects their lips for a moment as well, stretching his neck what looks like about as far as it’ll go. </p><p>“God, I fucking love watching you two kiss,” Ryan informs Chris when he turns back to him, and Chris nods. He knows this, of course. Ryan’s said it to him probably around about three million times at this point. </p><p>Chris is getting more and more blissed out by the second; his gaze isn’t as steady as it was and Ryan’s not entirely convinced there’s much left going on in his head at all. Justin’s still pushing in and out gently, keeping his pace, and if Ryan’s being honest, he could lay here in this pile of his two favorite people on the planet just about forever without ever even getting his own dick touched. </p><p>Chris seems to have different plans about Ryan’s dick, though, because suddenly his hand’s wrapped around it, stroking it sloppily. Ryan’s pretty sure he’s trying to keep time with Justin’s thrusts but he’s failing miserably. It still feels fucking amazing; Ryan and Chris’ pelvises are pressed up against each other and though they don’t quite match up because of their height difference, Ryan can still feel Chris’ dick against his thigh, begging for attention as well. </p><p>“Let me,” he whispers into Chris’ lips. “Let me make you feel good, babe.”</p><p>Chris whimpers as both Ryan’s words and Justin’s dick seem to hit him just the right way. </p><p>“Jesus fucking christ, Chris. You feel so fucking good,” Justin grits out, his voice muffled because he’s got his face buried in Chris’ shoulder again. </p><p>Chris’ hand leaves Ryan’s dick but his arm wraps around and grabs a handful of his ass. Ryan smiles, readjusting just slightly so that he can do what he wants. He takes both his own dick and Chris’ in his hand, wrapping around and pushing them together. Chris whines again and Ryan can’t help but let a little moan slip through his own lips at the pressure. Chris’ dick is warm against his and suddenly he’s not sure he’s going to be able to last very long at all. </p><p>Ryan glances over Chris’ shoulder, trying to get a read on how close to coming Justin might be. Ryan’s guess is that he's getting closer and closer by the second; he’s kissing a trail up Chris’ neck and shoulder again, but his nails are digging into Ryan’s hip much harder than they were before. </p><p>Either way, Ryan starts working his hand up and down his and Chris’ dicks, and Chris kisses him again, pulling him in by biting his bottom lip. </p><p>“Shit,” he mumbles, smiling with Chris a moment later. “You’re a fucking demon,” he whimpers as Chris bites him again, harder, his tongue pushing into his mouth. </p><p>Minutes pass and all three of them start getting sloppier and sloppier with their movements. Ryan’s pretty sure they’re all just on the edge, and as if he’d read his thoughts, Justin speaks a moment later. </p><p>“Are you close?” he asks, his teeth nipping at Chris’ ear again. Chris nods, leaving Ryan’s lips for Justin’s. </p><p>“I’m… I am too,” Ryan manages, and Justin’s eyes pull off of Chris to look at him. Ryan leans over Chris’ shoulder as best he can and Justin leans forward and as their lips connect, Chris lets out a high-pitched noise that Ryan doesn’t think he’s ever even heard him make before. </p><p>“Don’t. Don’t stop,” Chris mumbles. “Keep kissing each other. I… god, please,” he whines, and Ryan and Justin do what he asks, though Ryan’s sure he’s gotta be uncomfortable with his head wedged underneath both of theirs. </p><p>“I’m… fuck,” Justin mumbles against Ryan’s lips, biting down on his bottom one and pulling it into his mouth before placing one more small kiss on it and disappearing from it completely, his head thrown back as he yells out a string of expletives. </p><p>Chris moans loudly, and within seconds, both of them are also coming, hot and fast, in Ryan’s hand. Ryan whines, planting sloppy kisses down Chris’ jaw and chin, not able to focus enough to do anything else. </p><p>They lie there for a while, none of them really moving, as they recover. Justin’s practically panting into Chris’ neck and Chris has his forehead pressed against Ryan’s, his eyes tightly closed. Ryan closes his eyes too, sighing heavily as he removes his hand from between them, doing his best not to wipe it across the bed. He reaches around and puts it on Justin’s ass, squeezing it and making sure to dig his nails in. Justin squeaks in surprise and Ryan smiles, tracing a circle over his soft skin that makes goosebumps so big rise over him he can feel them without even looking. </p><p>“Tell me you love me,” Chris whispers again, making Ryan’s eyes open. Chris is looking at him now, a wide smile across his face. </p><p>“I love you,” Ryan says at once, and Justin hums in the back of his throat before speaking up too. </p><p>“I love both of you,” he rasps, and Ryan nods. </p><p>“I love both of you too,” Chris informs them, kissing Ryan sweetly before turning and doing the same to Justin. </p><p>They shuffle, their pile of limbs and torsos breaking apart, and Ryan gets up and comes back a moment later with a towel for each of them. Justin’s still there beside Chris on the bed, and Ryan gets lightheaded at the sight of the two of them. Part of it may be the fact that he’s definitely still recovering from his orgasm, but it’s definitely also the sight of their two tattooed bodies, long limbs, long torsos, content looks on their flushed faces, completely naked and just lying there, all his. </p><p>Ryan hands Justin a towel and sits down beside Chris, batting his hand away when he reaches for his own.</p><p>“Let me,” he says quietly, and Chris smiles, raising his arms up and arranging them underneath his head. Ryan scrubs the towel down Chris’ chest and stomach, pulling it lower to wrap it around his dick and pull it back and forth a few times. Chris gasps at the touch and Ryan smiles, shrugging. “What? I’m just helping,” he says, and Chris rolls his eyes. </p><p>“Sure,” he whispers, but there’s nothing but happiness behind the word. Justin laughs quietly, tossing his own towel off to one side of the bed before leaning down and kissing Chris’ cheek. </p><p>“Feel any better?” he asks as Ryan sets to work cleaning himself up.</p><p>“Yeah, some. Thank you guys for coming… and y’know, <i>coming</i>,” he says, cackling at his own stupid joke. Ryan shakes his head but laughs with him, and Justin breaks out in a fit of giggles that he can’t even pretend to hide. </p><p>“I’m glad you’re feeling a little better, you fucking dumbass,” Ryan grumbles, tossing his own towel away before lunging forward and attacking Chris’ chest with wet kisses. Chris yelps and in a second Justin’s there too, kissing him until he’s shaking with laughter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wheresyoursavior.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>